Yggdrasil Drive
The Yggrasil (Namesake: A-Dra-Seal) Drive is the primary power source for the Mobile Suit's of The Constellation Colony. Development During the event know as the "Fall of Titan" , Saturns Moon was shattered to pieces after a space exploration project took a turn for the worst. But thanks to this trajedy the meteorites from Titan we're trapped in earths orbit creating the Zodian Belt, where it depicted several of the symbols of the Zodiac. During navigation through the Zodian Belt it was found that a new mineral could be harnessed and use as the most efficiant conducter of anything the world has ever sean. This mineral was as solid as rock but as flexible as water, it could take any shape and conduct any outside force, especially electricity. This mineral would be soon called "Kronos". During the development of Mobile Suits during mankinds move into outer space no power source was efficiant enough to power them without the use of Kronos as the primary conducter. Kronos was condensed and sealed within a solid box made of E-Carbon so the Kronos would fuse and adapt to it since the mobile suit was created from E-carbon. Kronos was placed in the center of the mobile suit suspended in liquified polycarbonate in order to magnify the adaptation potential. All systems of the mobile suit are connected to this primary conducter and rigged with sensors for continuous reading througout the mobile suit, the kronos would then adapt and change if nessesary depending on the mobile suit. This perfect system would be known as the Yggdrasil Drive. During the start of the the Constellation Wars The Yggdrasil drive was integrated with an advanced combat program known as "Virgo" (Variating Integrated Recharging Gefjun Operator). After the two systems were intergrated into the mobile suits they were used for the soul purpous of destruction. During the war the potential of the Yggdrasil system was realized after observing the output and capabilities of the mobile suits. The Yggdrasil drive's output was incredible and could vary during battle dependin on output, this was recognized by mankind and Kronos' adaptability features were found to be astronomical. Weapons Generation Due to the advancement of the weapons integrated through the "Virgo" system, weoponry was created to contain a particle resonation system allowing for a perfect atom generation system. The particles are created from atom bonds with Kronos on a molecular scale and weoponized through linear circuitry. The particle resonation is everlasting and constantly adapts to enviromental data thanks to the Kronos making it extremley efficiant. Yggdrasil Particle System has been integrated into all beam weaponry including shields, sabers and rifles. Advanced Yggdrasil Drive During the rise of Zodian, hired scientists revolutionalized the Yggdrasil Drive's output by realigning the core Kronos piece with Gundanium Alloy filled with liquified polycarbonate and using a centerpiece created from Kronos and Gundanium. Gundanium alloy was founded through combinding Kronos and titanium through physical atom bonding. By using this on the outer armor of the mobile suit and it's powerplant, it creates a fusion reaction system that generates power from the armor of the mobile suit and it's core. The combination of the two flows through the mobile suit creates an everlasting electronic flow that can be adapted and advanced in battle giving it a power output ratio like no other. Yggdrasil Drive Super Conductor System Nearing the end of the "Hades Conflict" pilot Rush Lavier is given the final upgrade of his Librae Unit. This unit uses the completed Yggdrasil Drive compiled with the new Super Conducter Frame which is called the "Ecliptic Drive". Scientist used what little earth's resources had to offer and combined it with the Kronos in order to from what Rush likes to refer as "Orion". The Orion is fitted into a new centerpiece and liquified polycarbonate, just like it's predessesors. The Orion Centerpiece not only creates a flow of energy from the outer frame of the suit to the core but thanks to the various minerals created through Orion, the Ecliptic can gather any radiation that a mineral gives off and use The Super Condcuter Frame transfer it into energy in order to create a flow of this energy from the mobile suit to it no matter how far, expanding it's power throught the galaxy. As one final ace in the hole a support system was installed to release the Ecliptic Drive's full output and create a visual connection of energy from it througout the universe collecting power from any mineral everywhere and fueling it's power this is known as "Celestial Sphere Mode". Category:Technology Category:Constellation Colony